


Притворись моей женой

by MaryEgo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryEgo/pseuds/MaryEgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ещё одно расследование? Что? Нам нужно притвориться парой? Нет, на такое я не пойду, даже не надейся!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Притворись моей женой

**Author's Note:**

> Банально? Уже было? А мне нравится)  
> Не отбечено, поэтому могут попадаться ошибки (но их точно не будет много)

### Джооон-Джон-Джооон

\- Джооон-Джооооон-Джон! - пропел Шерлок, распахивая дверь в мою комнату. - Джон-ДжоОон-Джон! - мелодично тянул он, стремительно приближаясь к моей кровати. - Джоооон-Джон-Джоон, - повторял Шерлок, стаскивая с моих плеч плед и пытаясь заставить меня, тем самым, обратить, наконец, на его-величество-единственного-в-мире-консультирующего-детектива внимание. - Просыпайся!  
\- Шерлок, отстань... - пробубнил я, пытаясь перехватить соскальзывающее с голой спины покрывало. В том момент у меня ещё оставались кое-какие эфемерные надежды на то, что мне удастся досмотреть свой сон. Наверное, спросонья я просто забыл, с кем имею дело…  
\- Вставай! А то, мой милый друг, ты всё проспишь! Нас ждёт дело! - чересчур уж радостно возвестил меня детектив и в следующее мгновение сумел-таки содрать с меня плед. Но я (вот наглец) накинул на голову подушку и махнул на Шерлока рукой, показывая, что думаю о тех, кто врывается в чужую комнату в шесть утра, напевая при этом дикие песни, состоящие из одного единственного слова. Детектив же, будучи воспитанным и великодушным человеком, не обратил внимания на эту мою вопиющую грубость, а просто выдрал подушку из моих пальцев и отправил её вслед за многострадальным покрывалом. После чего бесцеремонно схватил несчастно-стонущего-меня за руку и стал стаскивать с кровати, не прекращая при этом напевать весёлую песенку, посвящённую имени “Джон”.

\- Всё, хватит, прекрати! – взмолился я, когда количество фальши, которой Шерлок щедро приправлял свою серенаду, достигло своего апогея. Выдернув руку из цепких пальцев своего утреннего мучителя, я вновь залез на кровать (Шерлок стащил меня с неё уже наполовину) и с обречённостью уставился на детектива. Спросил серьёзно, впрочем, даже не надеясь на положительный ответ:  
\- А "дело" не может подождать ещё пару часиков?  
\- Определённо, нет, - с улыбкой сообщил Холмс, и, резко развернувшись на каблуках, вылетел из комнаты, закричав уже с лестницы:  
\- Я жду тебя внизу через пять минут! Если снова заснёшь, не сомневайся - твой сладкий сон продлится недолго!

С глухим стоном я вновь откинулся на кровати, понимая - выспаться сегодня не удастся...

***

Тёплое весеннее утро, бабочки летают, птички поют, маньяки просыпаются от спячки, и всё было бы замечательно, если бы короткая стрелка на часах не указывала на цифру семь, и если бы вчера я не работал в ночную смену.  
Мелодичный голос девушки-диктора читал сводки экономических новостей, водитель такси курил в окно, а мы с Шерлоком сидели на заднем сидении и молчали. Точнее, он молчал... – как всегда.

\- Ты расскажешь мне, наконец, что точно произошло, и куда мы едем? - зевая, в который раз спрашивал я своего мучителя-соседа, но тот продолжал меня упорно игнорировать. Взгляд детектива был устремлён внутрь себя, руки то и дело складывались домиком - Шерлок думал...

Если бы по природе своей я не был наделён просто безграничным самоконтролем, то, наверное, давно пополнил бы ряды маньяков-убийц. Причём, моими жертвами становились бы только Шерлоки. Дааа… много, МНОГО вредных-невоспитанных-гениальных Шерлоков я перевёл бы на своём веку…

Тяжело вздохнув, я повернул голову к окну и стал наблюдать за проплывающими мимо пейзажами. Мы выехали из дома уже почти час назад, но всё, что мне удалось за это время выяснить, это то, что произошло убийство и - нет, Шерлок не чувствует стыда за утреннюю пытку.  
"Ладно, мне не привыкать... Наверное, стоит подремать. Всё равно от этого социопата ничего не добьёшься", - устало думал я, пытаясь подавить очередной зевок. Но стоило моим векам сомкнуться, как в ту же секунду на колени мне упала газета с обведённой красным фломастером статьёй и конвертом с торчащими из него фотографиями.

Бросив сердитый взгляд на невозмутимого детектива, который даже не повернул голову в мою сторону, я опустил глаза и начал читать:  
"Убийства продолжаются! В гостинице "Rest Time" прошлой ночью был задушен двадцатипятилетний Майкл Сорнас. Труп обнаружил друг Майкла - Уолис Креснор, с которым потерпевший проводил свой отпуск. Расследование ведётся, Уолис задержан как главный подозреваемый. Напомним, что похожее убийство произошло в той же гостинице месяц назад. Тогда жертвой стал молодой психолог Крей Фипер, приехавший на выходные порыбачить со своим приятелем...".  
На фотографиях оказались запечатлены те самые трупы.Оголённые по пояс мужчины лежали на широких кроватях. Открытые глаза смотрели удивлённо, на шее красовались бордовые пятна синяков.

\- Ммм... ясно... У тебя уже есть предположения, кто мог бы оказаться убийцей? - сделал я очередную попытку завязать разговор. И на этот раз – О, чудо! - Шерлок снизошёл милостью и соблаговолил ответить:  
\- Два.  
Н-да... радость была не долгой...  
\- Что два? - терпеливо спросил я.  
\- Два предположения, конечно же, - раздражённо махнул рукой Шерлок и снова замолчал. Кажется, моё безграничное терпение не такое уж и безграничное…  
\- И какие же они?  
\- Кто?  
\- Предположения!  
\- Очевидно, что это кто-то из новых сотрудников, - сдался Шерлок. Наигранная усталость в его голосе буквально кричала о том, какого низкого мнения детектив о моей способности правильно распоряжаться содержимым моей черепной коробки. - Мужчина среднего возраста, с хорошей комплекцией, приятной внешностью, определённо, гомофоб. Одинокий, не слишком богатый...  
\- Что-что? Гомофоб? - непонимающе переспросил я. - Почему гомофоб?  
Шерлок удивлённо воззрился на меня:  
\- Это же ясно как божий день, Джон. Удивительно, что ты спрашиваешь. Два убийства, и каждый раз – жертвой становится гей. Если ты не знаешь, кто такие геи, я тебе объя...  
\- Я знаю, знаю! – замахал я руками, поспешно отворачиваясь к окну, чтобы Шерлок не заметил как у меня нервно задёргалось веко. Чёрт! Да конечно, он заметил! Чтоб он хоть раз пропустил что-то мимо! 

В кабине такси на какое-то время повисла тишина. Шерлок вновь погрузился в раздумья, а я опасливо косился на него из своего угла. В голове моей зародились нехорошие предположения. Я осторожно спросил, буквально молясь, чтобы в очередной раз ошибся:  
\- Шерлок... скажи, в твой план поимки убийцы… случайно не входит идея проживания в отеле под видом... видом пары…  
\- Пары геев? - невозмутимо спросил Шерлок.  
\- Да, - булькнул я, кажется, уже зная ответ.  
\- Входит, естественно, - спокойно известил меня детектив и, повернув голову, удивлённо посмотрел в мою сторону. - Ты против?  
Я почти задохнулся от такой поистине безграничной наглости, прошипел, едва сдерживая раздражение:  
\- Как бы, да!  
\- Почему? - недоумённо нахмурил брови Шерлок.  
\- Потому что это ненормально! Я же не… не…  
\- Тебя никто и не просит становиться геем, только сделать вид, что я тебе нравлюсь. Слова, жесты - не больше. Тем более - это не дольше, чем на неделю.  
Мне не хватало воздуха.  
\- Неделю!  
\- Может, больше, как пойдёт. Если ты волнуешься из-за работы в больнице, то не переживай, я обо всём договорился и...  
\- Да я не об этом волнуюсь! - взорвался я. - Не об этом! Я просто не желаю, не хочу...  
Но Шерлок прервал мою возмущённую тираду вопросом, внимательно глядя мне в глаза:  
\- Джон, ты гомофоб?  
\- Эээ, нет… - поперхнулся я.  
\- Ты знаешь кого-то из работников той гостиницы?  
\- Нет.  
\- Я тебе противен.  
\- Нет…  
\- Тогда в чём проблема? - искренне удивился Шерлок и, отвернувшись к окну, снова замолчал. Разговор был окончен.  
\- Просто о таком нужно предупреждать заранее, - пробубнил я, откидываясь на сидение. Больше мне сказать было просто нечего - у Шерлока, как всегда, оказалась железная логика...

***

Наконец, такси прибыло на место. Шерлок расплатился с водителем и бодрым шагом направился в сторону невысокого деревянного здания с броской светящейся вывеской "Rest Time", я нехотя тащился следом. В голове моей крутились сценарии – один хуже другого. Боже, не дай об этом кому-нибудь узнать! 

Внутри оказалось довольно мило и, слава Господу, пусто. Детектив уже стоял возле стойки регистрации и, странно улыбаясь, махал мне рукой и кричал:  
\- Джон, дорогой, иди сюда.  
"Обожетымойяхочуумереть", - пронеслось в моей голове перед тем, как я, сделав просто титаническое усилие, натянул губы в неком подобии улыбки и, буквально заставляя себя переставлять ноги, поплёлся к Шерлоку.  
\- Да? Ты что-то хотел? – процедил я сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как алеют уши. Средних лет женщина стоящая за административной стойкой и растерянно улыбалась, переводя взгляд то на меня, то на моего чокнутого друга.  
Шерлок улыбнулся ещё лучезарнее:  
\- Эта милая дама предлагает нам два номера на выбор, какое число тебе больше нравится - 35 или 36?  
ОНИЗДЕВАЕТСЯ!  
\- Без разницы!  
\- Но дорогой, мы должны принимать решения вместе, - неестественно высоким голосом протянул Шерлок, мягко смотря мне в глаза. От этого взгляда мне сделалось дурно, потому что, кроме как кокетливым, его было никак не назвать.  
\- 36, - обречённо выговорил я, подняв глаза к небу. Кажется, от этого безумия никуда не деться – и придётся принять в нём участие - в конце концов, это же расследование преступления. УБИЙСТВА! Маньяк убивает людей, что только не сделаешь ради его поимки...  
\- Ну и отлично! Значит, 36! - как-то уж слишком радостно провозгласил Шерлок и, взяв ключик из рук ошарашенной женщины, быстрым шагом направился в сторону комнат.  
Я перевёл дух и виновато улыбнулся работнице гостиницы, но в следующую секунду понял, что рано расслабился - внезапно вернувшийся Шерлок вдруг приобнял меня за талию и потянул в сторону номеров для отдыхающих. 

“Господи, это же всего лишь рука - рука Шерлока, и та женщина за стойкой вовсе не прожигает мне спину взглядом, и я вовсе не иду в одноместный номер с внезапно обезумевшим другом - нет-нет-нет всё совсем не так”, - повторял я про себя, продолжая передвигать ноги и пытаясь не слушать дебильный напев, который снова затянул Шерлок. Увы – это оказалось непосильной задачей, и скудная по содержанию песенка всё-таки нашла дорогу к моему многострадальному мозгу.  
\- Джоооон-Джон-ДжоОоон…

### Я не надену ЭТО!

\- Джон, как эксперт тебе заявляю: актёрского таланта в тебе нет ни йоты, - тоном всезнайки заявил мне Шерлок, как только дверь в номер за нами захлопнулась. - Влюблённого ты изображал просто отвратительно. Нам повезло, что эта женщина обладает столь хорошей фантазией и настолько же отвратительным зрением, что приняла всё за чистую монету. Эй, Джон, ты слушаешь? Я говорю, что из-за тебя мы чуть не провалились! Но благодаря моему мастерству... Э-эй, Джооон, что с тобой?

Да, действительно, что со мной?! Ведь ничего же не случилось, я всего лишь должен изображать гея, влюблённого в своего друга! ... С одной стороны, вроде как, ничего страшного в этом нет, а с другой... с другой очень даже есть! Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Но это же всё для дела, правда? Здесь же нет ничего невозможного...

\- Это всего на неделю? - ровно спросил я, сумев, наконец, справиться с собой.  
\- Чуть больше, чуть меньше, как получится, - пожал плечами Шерлок, садясь на широкую кровать спиной ко мне и начиная выгружать на покрывало содержимое своей дорожной сумки.  
\- И всё это время мы должны будем изображать на людях парочку? - уточнил я, не сводя глаз с покрытого чёрными завитками затылка Шерлока.  
\- Джон, я не собираюсь приобретать благодаря тебе идиотскую привычку повторять всё дважды, но если это так необходимо, то напомню: в гостинице орудует маньяк, который убивает геев. Причём всегда одного из пары. Я могу сколько угодно догадываться, кто это может быть, но пока мы не схватим убийцу за хвост, нам не в чем его обвинить. Уж слишком чисто он работает, против него просто нет улик. Поэтому естественно, что мы должны привлечь его внимание и поймать на горяченьком.  
\- Хорошо, - выдохнул я, приняв решение.  
\- Что "хорошо"?  
\- Хорошо - я согласен в этом участвовать.  
\- Естественно, ты согласен, - раздражённо откликнулся детектив, повернувшись, наконец, ко мне лицом. - По-моему этот вопрос мы обсудили ещё в машине.  
\- Ну да, как же, обсудили... - пробурчал я себе под нос. Спорить было бесполезно...  
Просто нужно пока не думать обо всём этом - отвлечься...

Шерлок вновь закопошился в сумке, и я подошёл к нему со спины, рассеянно оглядывая хлам, которым мой сосед уже успел заполонил кровать. К слову - единственную кровать в номере...  
\- Зачем ты взял с собой пальцы? - устало спросил я, поднимая к глазам банку с заспиртованными мизинцами.  
\- Хотел провести один эксперимент.  
\- А разве тебе для этого не понадобится холодильник?  
\- Понадобится, именно поэтому я и взял номер с баром.  
Я огляделся в поисках названного предмета роскоши и действительно обнаружил его скромно стоящим в углу.  
В этот момент груда хлама, громоздящаяся поверх одеяла, угрожающе покачнулась и, спустя мгновение, полетела на пол. Раздался треск, затем звон, по ковру раскатились непонятно для чего предназначенные стеклянные шарики. Шерлок смотрел на всё происходящее с некоторой долей растерянности, затем поднял взгляд на хмурого меня и, честно попытавшись состроить виноватую мину, сказал:  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, понаблюдаю за персоналом, а ты... а ты пока здесь прибери.  
После чего, аккуратно встав и перешагнув через устроенный им самим кавардак, стремительно направился к выходу.  
\- Да, и положи реагенты, те, которые в красных баночках, в бар, а то они будут жутко вонять, - крикнул он уже из коридора, после чего захлопнул дверь.

...Н-да... эта неделя обещает быть долгой... 

***

\- Нет! Даже не надейся! Я не надену ЭТО!  
\- Джон, к сожалению, твои любимые растянутые свитера уже давно не являются иконой стиля, а геи - они, в большинстве своём, следят за модой. Так что давай, одевай что-нибудь, и пойдём на ужин, забросим первую удочку.  
\- Господи, Шерлок, где ты вообще всё это взял? - с ноткой паники вопрошал я, выдёргивая из кучи тряпья узкую стрейчевую майку ярко-рыжей расцветки.  
\- Купил, разумеется.  
\- Знаешь, мне кажется, в любом случае ничего не выйдет - это просто на меня не налезет!  
\- Ты не прав, Джон. Давай, снимай свой бабушкин наряд и натягивай что-нибудь. Если ты так уж боишься, то можешь накинуть сверху свою белую рубашку. Но никаких свитеров, не прячь своё красивое тело.  
\- Ч-что? Красивое? - поперхнулся я. - Ты сказал, у меня красивое тело?  
\- Джон, что у тебя в последнее время со слухом? - непонимающе спросил Шерлок, стягивая с себя футболку и хватая с одеяла цветастую жилетку. - Никогда не поверю, что тебе никто этого не говорил. Мышцы, рельеф - это нравится девушкам, не так ли? Я думаю, парни тоже не были бы особо против твоей компании. А теперь давай, поторопись, мы можем упустить нашего зрителя. И прошу тебя, притворяйся поубедительнее, - закончил Шерлок свою тираду и скрылся за дверью туалета. Я же грустно перевёл взгляд на несчастную майку. Ладно, это же всего на неделю? - грустно напомнил я сам себе, смутно понимая, что нужно придумать какую-то другую фразу для успокоения - эта явно перестаёт давать нужный эффект.

***

Почти все столики в столовой оказались заняты, и из двух оставшихся мы (естественно) выбрали тот, который находился в самой середине зала. Молоденькая девушка-официант, принимая наш заказ, не смогла спрятать своего любопытства. Под её пристальным взглядом мне сделалось особенно неуютно. В обтягивающей тело тёмно-синей майке (рыжая случайно потерялась где-то под кроватью), которую я отыскал на дне шерлокового багажа, накинутой поверх светлой рубашке и узких джинсах я ощущал себя магнитом, притягивающим чужое внимание. И не мог сказать, что меня хоть немного радовало то, что к Шерлоку приглядывались ничуть не меньше. Впрочем, я и сам время от времени бросал на своего соседа быстрые взгляды: было просто невозможно не признать - бордовый шёл Шерлоку безумно.

\- Нам, пожалуйста, вот это и это, - показывал Шерлок любопытной официантке наш заказ, тыкая пальцем в меню. - И, Мария, я вам очень советую бросать своего парня, он давно уже вам изменяет. Обратите лучше внимание на шеф-повара, если не хотите лишиться работы.  
Девушка смешно выпучила глаза, сбивчиво прошептала: "Извините" и, подхватив меню, быстро пошла прочь, ровно цокая каблучками по деревянному полу.

\- Разве мы не должны конспирироваться? - шепнул я Шерлоку, когда официантка отошла уже достаточно далеко.  
\- Я просто не удержался, тем более, это нас никак не выдаст, - невозмутимо отозвался детектив.  
\- Ммм... а как ты понял, что она нравится шеф-повару?  
\- Всё просто. Посмотри на её руки, обрати внимание на маникюр...  
\- Прозрачный лак, если не ошибаюсь.  
\- Правильно. Но у других девушек никакого маникюра нет вовсе - ведь засохший лак может упасть в еду. Следит за соблюдением этого нехитрого правила шеф-повар - вот он, за стойкой. Раз он делает девушке поблажки, значит, он к ней неравнодушен. Он слишком молод и относится к другой нации, а значит, не родственник. Посмотри, как он ищет её глазами, как улыбается. Очевидно, она ему нравится, но она его игнорирует, к чему он явно не привык. Его это раздражает, уязвляет его гордость. Девушке стоит ответить на его ухаживания либо уволиться, другого выбора просто нет.  
\- Невероятно, - прошептал я, с восхищением гладя на детектива. Меня всегда поражали и будут поражать такие вот его выкладки.  
Шерлок совсем нескромно заулыбался, принимая мою похвалу, потом вдруг передвинул стул поближе и наклонился к моему уху:  
\- Приготовься, Джон, представление начинается, - и в следующую секунду он положил руку мне на колено.

Меня как будто током пронзило, а горячая ладонь не спеша поползла вверх, к паху.

\- Что ты делаешь? - панически зашептал я, пытаясь остановить столь яростный напор. - На нас же все смотрят!  
\- Смотрят? Отлично, тогда продолжаем, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок, придвигаясь ещё ближе, склоняя голову к моей шее, опаляя кожу жаром своего дыхания...  
\- Ты покраснел, - мурлыкнул детектив и прикоснулся губами к моей скуле. - У тебя даже уши красные, - ухмыльнулся он, утыкаясь носом в мои волосы. Я же сидел, словно на электрическом стуле, не в силах совладать с нахлынувшими на меня ощущениями. Стыд, страх, неловкость, предвкушение, ощущение неправильности всего происходящего... желание...  
\- Божемойшерлок, - выдохнул я, чуть поднимая подбородок, непроизвольно закрывая глаза. Мне казалось, что на нас смотрят абсолютно все: Посетители, рабочий персонал... Мне казалось, что даже заморские дамы, искусно изображённые на широких полотнах, развешанных по стенам, повернули в нашу сторону свои напудренные лица.

Кровь бросилась в лицо, дыхание сбилось. Это было слишком странно, слишком ново и ужасно, УЖАСНО СТЫДНО... В этом момент Шерлок вдруг отстранился и посмотрел куда-то за мою спину, сказал чуть слышно:  
\- Рыбка заглотила наживку. Мартини?  
\- Что? Да, - ответил я, ещё не совсем понимая, что мне делать и можно ли уже оглядеться, или не стоит, если я не хочу умереть со стыда на месте. Но слова Шерлока всё-таки отыскали путь в мой мозг и, уже спустя секунду, я распахнул глаза и возмутился:  
\- Мартини! Ты заказал мартини?!  
\- Конечно, ведь все знают, что геи пьют мартини. Так что давай, поддерживай легенду! - твёрдо ответил детектив, наполняя стеклянный стакан жидкостью из зеленоватой бутылки с надписью "Martini Extra Dry" - когда только принести успели - и пододвигая его ко мне.

Я грустно посмотрел на предложенный напиток. Уши всё ещё горели, бедро пульсировало жаром - мартини в этот момент показалось мне не такой уж плохой альтернативой недавнему шоу...  
\- А разве его не надо разбавлять? Ну там... соком, например?  
\- Не знаю, я же не пью. Тебе виднее.  
\- Как это не пьёшь? - рассердился я. - Я вот, например, не ношу узких маек, не обжимаюсь с парнями и не люблю мартини, но, тем не менее, вот уже почти сутки всем этим занимаюсь! А ты, значит, не пьёшь! - и, решив исправить это вопиющую несправедливость, я налил Шерлоку полный стакан и с вызовом поставил его прямо перед ним.  
\- Джон, я, правда, не думаю, что стоит...  
\- Это не обсуждается! Иначе я тоже выхожу из игры.  
Горестно сдвинув брови, Шерлок протянул руку и, несчастно вздохнув, обхватил стакан пальцами, поднял его к губам и начал пить.  
С открытым ртом я наблюдал, как буквально за несколько секунд он влил в себя не меньше четырёхсот грамм неразбавленного двадцатиградусного напитка. Мне сделалось дурно. Я вовсе не имел в виду, чтобы он выпивал мартини залпом, но Шерлок есть Шерлок, и результат соответствующий.

Влив в рот последние капли, Шерлок с громким стуком поставил пустую ёмкость на стол, сглотнул, проморгался, выдохнул, после чего выжидающе уставился на меня.  
\- Эээ... Шерлок...  
\- Пей! - злорадно приказал мне мой сосед, и я понял, что отвертеться на этот раз не удастся - сам виноват. Ну и ладно. Подхватив свой стакан, я повторил подвиг детектива. 

Мартини оказался довольно сносным, хоть я и предпочитал другие напитки, впрочем, горло обожгло неплохо, а к глазам неминуемо подступили слёзы, которые неизбежно появляются, если залпом выпить немаленькую порцию высокоградусного пойла.

К тому времени, как я расправился с мартини, нам на стол уже поставили блюда, и мы, опустив головы, молча принялись есть. Стулья всё так же стояли слишком близко, чужие заинтересованные взгляды прожигали в спине дырки, а голова уже начала немного плыть. На душе скребли кошки (видимо, закапывая нагаженное), и, судя по выражению лица Шерлока, скребли они ни у одного меня.

Спустя десять минут детектив отодвинул от себя полупустую тарелку и как-то странно грустно сообщил:  
\- Птичка улетела.

Пришло время возвращаться в номер...

### Да уж у меня выходит получше, чем у тебя!

По дороге к номеру Шерлок, как и утром, приобнял меня за талию, но теперь я уже не испытывал неловкости. Прикрыв глаза, я позволил детективу направлять себя и сам не заметил, как стал наслаждаться этими мягкими объятиями. Но вот за нами закрылась дверь, и странная сладость мгновения испарилась как дым.

Осознание ситуации обухом ударило по голове, руки Шерлока вдруг стали нестерпимо жечь, и в следующую секунду я уже выкрутился из объятий и, тяжело дыша, отступил вглубь комнаты. Что-то упёрлось мне в ноги, колени подкосились, и, с глухим “Ох”, я упал на спину поперёк кровати. В груди закипало неясное возмущение всем произошедшим на ужине, но я усилием воли подавил это чувство, спросил, глядя в потолок:  
\- Ну что? Сработало?  
\- Не уверен…  
\- Что? – я сел. – Как это “не уверен”?! Ты хочешь сказать, что всё это… и ЭТО – повысил я голос, дёргая на себе стрейчевую майку. – Всё это зря?!  
\- Не могу сказать точно, - спокойно пожал плечами Шерлок, подходя ко мне. – Наш убийца слишком осторожен, он ждёт, когда уже этой гостиницей заинтересуется полиция, и не станет действовать, пока не будет уверен в нашей гомосексуальности.  
\- О, Господи, - простонал я, вновь падая на кровать и запрокидывая голову. В комнате на какое-то время повисла тишина. Через минуту мне стало любопытно, чем занимается Шерлок, и почему в номере так тихо. Я приподнялся… приподнялся и вздрогнул… Оказалось, что детектив вот уже какое-то время стоит надо мной, не сводя взгляда с обнажившейся полоски кожи между ремнём джинсов и задравшейся футболкой.  
\- Что такое? На что ты смотришь? – спросил я внезапно севшим голосом. Сердце пустилось вскачь, дыхание сбилось - настолько жаждущим был этот взгляд. – Шерлок? Что с тобой?  
Детектив открыл рот, закрыл и снова открыл, выдохнул:  
\- Мне кажется, я знаю, как заставить нашего преступника поверить в наши… чувства…  
\- И как же? – тихо выговорил я, не сводя взгляда с приоткрытых губ своего соседа.  
Вместо ответа на мой вопрос Шерлок сел рядом, поставив руки по двум сторонам от моего тела, наклонился слишком близко, прошептал слишком жарко:  
\- Надо, чтобы он… услышал…

***

…  
\- Аах, ахх, аааах...  
\- О, да. Дааа… Мммм...  
\- Ооох, мммм, аааах....  
…

\- … Нет, Джон, так не пойдёт!  
\- Что тебе снова не нравится?!  
\- Геи так не стонут, они же, всё-таки, не женщины!  
\- Дааа, уж ты-то у нас знаток! С чего ты взял, что у тебя получается лучше?

Я сидел напротив Шерлока, скрестив ноги и сложив руки на груди, и ругался с ним о том, кто из нас лучше имитирует звуки, которые издают геи во время полового акта. Бредовая ситуация, как ни крути... Ну вот скажите! Скажите! С чего бы этот социопат вдруг возомнил себя знатоком секса? Посмотрел пару видео и уже считает, что всё знает? Да когда у него вообще последний раз кто-нибудь был?!  
\- Да уж у меня выходит получше, чем у тебя, - самодовольно хмыкнул Шерлок и вдруг скривился, смешно растянув губы, и выдохнул, подражая мне: - Аах, ахх, аааах.

Это стало последней каплей - я разозлился, прямо-таки с цепи сорвался. Алкоголь ослабил мой контроль, и в следующую секунду я кинулся вперёд, опрокидывая Шерлока на подушки.  
\- А вот мы сейчас проверим, кто прав! – зашипел я и впился прямо в удивлённо приоткрытый рот детектива. Мой язык коснулся языка Шерлока, рука скользнула под его цветастую футболку, а вторая опустилась к паху, надавила. Детектив замер, напрягся, а потом вдруг сам оплёл меня руками, отрезая путь к бегству. Его язык сплёлся с моим, проник мне в рот, перехватывая инициативу. Наше дыхание смешалось, стон сорвался почти одновременно, и почти одновременно мы поняли, что оба были не правы – ведь звук, слетевший с наших губ, было просто невозможно сымитировать… 

\- Да, практика иногда оказывается полезна, - прохрипел Шерлок, отрываясь от моего рта и ловя мой расфокусированный взгляд. – Не так ли?  
\- Ага, - неясно ответил я, пытаясь вернуть контроль над ситуацией. Хотел было отодвинуться, но не тут-то было – мягкие объятия в мгновения превратились в жёсткий захват. Шерлок притянул меня ещё ближе, схватил мою руку, вернув её себе на пах, прижал, и я почувствовал, какой он там твёрдый.  
\- Посмотри, что ты со мной сделал, - жарко шепнул детектив мне в самое ухо. – Неси ответственность…  
И тут... я захихикал. Глупо, пьяно захихикал, а спустя мгновение и вовсе заржал в полный голос.  
\- Что ты… чёрт! – ругнулся Шерлок, сбрасывая меня с себя. Откатился в сторону, надулся.  
\- Господи, Шерлок, где ты услышал эту фразу? – спросил я сквозь смех.  
Всё ещё дуясь, Шерлок пробубнил:  
\- Чем тебе не понравилась фраза? Тот парень с видео был от неё в восторге…

Это его объяснение вызвало у меня очередной приступ дикого смеха. Я, честное слово, пытался успокоиться, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Шерлок сначала заулыбался, а потом тоже стал смеяться вместе со мной. 

Я пропустил момент, когда детектив вновь перекатился ко мне – просто вдруг колено Шерлока оказалось между моих ног, горячие руки проникли под майку, а мягкие губы прижались к моему рту. Я уже не был против – это было приятно... очень приятно, если честно… и мне, как ни странно, хотелось… продолжения…

Я стал задыхаться. Тело предательски выгибалось, прося, требуя прикосновений. Куда-то испарился недавний стыд, утренний страх, и всё казалось правильным, таким, каким и должно быть. Да – это правильно – быть здесь, быть с Шерлоком, целоваться с Шерлоком, обнимаааааах… Чёрт, подерибожетымойкакклассно…  
Шерлок тем временем начал спускаться ниже, изучая моё тело, пробуя его на вкус, запоминая. Его язык вычерчивал влажные дорожки на моей шее, зубы прикусывали кожу, оставляя красноватые метки-следы, руки нетерпеливо теребили ремень джинсов, пытаясь добраться до моего стоящего колом члена. 

И вот, наконец, ремень был расстегнут, джинсы расслаблены, а мой член оказался в захвате твёрдой, уверенной ладони. Бёдра непроизвольно толкнулись вперёд, тело требовало больше контакта. Все мои инстинкты кричали о том, чтобы сейчас же перевернуться, подмять по себя гибкой тело, взять главенство в этой игре. Мои руки опустились на твёрдые ягодицы детектива, пальцы сжались.

Шерлок на мгновение отдалился, расстёгивая свои штаны, неловко стягивая их к голеням вместе с трусами, сдёргивая с плеч футболку и помогая мне снять майку. Вскоре мы были уже полностью обнажены, между нами не осталось преград.

\- Какой же ты красивый, Шерлок, - шептал я, целуя светлую кожу, прикусывая мочку уха. - Совершенный, гениальный, мой...  
\- Дааа... - отвечал мне Шерлок, выгибаясь в моих руках, изгибаясь от моих ласк, дрожа от моих прикосновений. Теперь уже я был сверху, я вёл, и Шерлок подо мной был безупречен.  
\- Не останавливайся, - на гране стона выдыхал он, подставляясь под мои руки. - Я хочу тебя, Джон...  
\- Но смазка…  
\- В столе, в верхнем ящике…

Мне хватило пары секунд, чтобы перевернуться на бок и достать из прикроватного столика новенький тюбик. В голове уже в тот момент зародились кое-какие подозрения, но я сдвинул их на задний план, решив подумать обо всём позже. Сейчас всё мои мысли занимал мужчина, лежащий на кровати – тяжелодышащий, раскрасневшийся и такой открытый – гениальный Шерлок Холмс – поверить не могу… Куда я глядел всё это время, где были мои глаза? 

Вернувшись, я вновь принялся за поцелуи – губы, скулы, шея, ключицы… живот, бёдра. Головка ровного, довольно длинного члена Шерлока сочилась смазкой. Я провёл по ней языком, уделив пристальное внимание уздечке, мягко массируя рукой мошонку.  
Шерлок подался бёдрами вперёд, застонал, показывая, что одобряет все мои действия. И в следующее мгновение я полностью заглотил его член. Сжал губы и стал двигаться.  
Шерлок запустил руки мне в волосы, задавая темп – для него это было так же ново, как и для меня. Но в этот момент я хотел, чтобы ему было хорошо, так же хорошо, как и мне... Но пришлось отстраниться раньше, чем он кончил, ведь сегодня я хотел кончить вместе с ним.

Я вновь стал играть с его головкой, а пальцы в это время пустились в пляс по ягодицам детектива, приближаясь к колечку мышц. Я не хотел торопиться, у нас ещё было достаточно времени. Но Шерлок оказался не столь терпелив:  
\- Чего ты медлишь, - прохрипел он. Даже в такой момент в его голосе можно было легко различить недовольные нотки. И тогда я ввёл в него палец, через несколько секунд присоединил ещё один, чуть согнул их внутри, находя простату, немного надавил.  
Шерлок не остался равнодушен – он почти вскрикнул, выгнулся, задышал часто-часто, потребовал, нет - приказал: "Ещё". И я выполнил свой манёвр снова, а потом снова и снова...  
\- Господи, Джон! Трахни меня уже наконец, или я сейчас трахну тебя! – почти зло зарычал Шерлок, выгибаясь от очередной стимуляции – и это стало последней каплей.

Подхватив ноги Шерлока под колени, я упёрся ноющим членом в растянутое колечко мышц и в следующее мгновение резко вошёл в него, замер, давая отдышаться. Через пару секунд Шерлок чуть качнул бёдрами, и я начал двигаться. Очень скоро я нашёл оптимальный угол и стал наращивать темп. Внутри оказалось так узко, так нестерпимо жарко - я знал, что не смогу продержаться слишком долго, но и Шерлок был на пределе. Его член в моей руке вдруг запульсировал, детектив выгнулся, хватая ртом воздух и со сдавленным стоном кончил себе на живот. И, спустя мгновения, я тоже кончил.

 

Обессиленный, я повалился сверху на своего соседа, друга, а теперь ещё и любовника, обнял его, прижался губами к шее, прошептал хрипло:  
\- Ты это заранее спланировал?

Шерлок отозвался не сразу, а когда он наконец ответил, голос его был неестественно ровен:  
\- Жалеешь?  
\- Нет, не жалею, более того, ты теперь от меня никогда не отделаешься. Просто мне интересно…  
\- Ну, - хмыкнул Шерлок. – Если бы ты внимательнее посмотрел на фотографии, то сразу бы понял, что кровати, на которых лежали трупы, ни имеют никакого отношения к этому отелю, да и других подсказок было предостаточно. В голову не возьму, почему ты всё пропустил мимо.  
\- … А мы не могли просто поговорить? – стараясь не злиться, спросил я. – Зачем было всё это устраивать: бронировать комнату на неделю, отпрашивать меня с работы…  
\- Джон, ты слишком консервативен, - несколько самодовольно откликнулся детектив. – Разговоры – это слишком простой и долгий путь, мне нужно было другое средство, более радикальное. Кроме того, если бы я знал, что ты так быстро сдашься напору моего обаяния, то мне не пришлось бы хамить той женщине с противным визгливым голосом, которая всё не желала отпускать тебя с работы.  
\- Что? – Я подскочил на кровати. – Так меня отпустили или нет?  
\- Не переживай ты так, я…  
\- Отпустили или нет?!  
\- До тринадцатого, - грустно ответил Шерлок.  
\- Но ведь тринадцатое - это завтра! Чёрт…  
\- Джон, не будь занудой, ты нужен здесь больше, чем там, - капризно-приказным тоном сказал Шерлок, приподнимаясь на локте и глядя мне в глаза.  
Нет-нет-нет! На этот раз этот его взгляд на мне не сработает! И в следующую секунду я резко навалился на него, вовлекая своего манипулятора-экспериментатора в долгий, глубокий поцелуй. А потом, оторвавшись на миг, твёрдо сказал:  
\- Завтра мы возвращаемся!  
Детектив было сдвинул брови, открыл рот, явно собираясь похоронить меня под бесконечным количеством логических выкладок. Но я не дал ему это сделать...

Ну, возможно, в наших отношениях не слишком многое поменяется, но, по крайней мере, теперь я знаю как заставить это гениальное чучело заткнуться.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что прочитали эту маленькую фантазию, родившуюся на задворках моего воспалённого мозга). Если вы оставите отзыв (хотя бы пару слов) мне будет очень приятно :)


End file.
